


Back Tomorrow

by micky (we_have_cake), we_have_cake



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Concerned Kihyun, Gore, Kihyun really just wants whats best for everyone, M/M, Oblivious Jooheon, Obsessive Minhyuk, Shownu is mainly a plot point, Smart Changkyun, also Jooheon calls him dad irl and there are two ways of interpreting that, coffee shop au but not really, it gets darkish friends, weird formatting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_have_cake/pseuds/micky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_have_cake/pseuds/we_have_cake
Summary: Not many things caught Minhyuk's eye this way.But he was one of them.And once something caught his eye, it was hard for it to get away.





	Back Tomorrow

Thursday morning out to coffee with Kihyun, at a little hole in the wall of a coffee shop that he's been wanting to try for a while now.

We sit at a table, just the two of us, nursing coffee's gone mostly cold, but as a music producer now and a medical intern respectively we're used to so much worse.

We manage.

The conversation drones and lulls, but that's just the way we are together, so comfortable that the silence fits over us like a second skin until Kihyun gets on about a patient in his ward who wont take his prescriptions.

Complaining, he doesn't really expect me to listen but he needs room to push things off his chest before the fragile bones of his ribcage crack under pressure, puncture a lung, blood spraying over the room.

Things like blood don't usually bother me but the thought of Kihyun bleeding makes me weirdly uncomfortable.

He's too good to bleed.

It's warm and quiet in the cafe and Kihyun has chosen well, its not too busy, only two baristas begin the front counter, chatting together in words I half remember from highschool English courses.

Their name tags read Changkyun and Hansol, both young, both pretty, but not in the way that catches my eye.

Atmosphere is relaxing, my thoughts lull and everything slants to the right and I know I getting away from myself again, but then the jingle bells on the door ring, and a draft of too cold air blows in ushering with it a reminder of the harsh weather outside, and the holidays lurking around the corner filled once again with Kihyun and I and watching Home Alone on Christmas because its been years since we've liked our families and we only have each other.

And it brings with it as well an angel, or maybe a man disguised as an angel but he's the closest thing I think I've found on this earth, eyes squinted into little slits with the lines of his smile against the cold, framed with thick coal lashes feathered against the tops of rosy apple cheeks flushed a shade lighter than the cherry color at the tip of his nose.

It's cold outside and I can't fathom how he stands unbothered in acid washed denim jeans and a long woolen cardigan because yes he's wearing this thick chunky scarf and yes his aura seems like it warms the room but he must be freezing and he smiles, as he goes up to the counter and greets the barista.

Changkyun is the one he speaks to and all of a sudden the little coffee making brat seems a lot less pretty than he had before in light of the man in front of him, even his name seeming clumsy and sour on the tongue of my thoughts.

And I should feel scared of my thoughts but I don't because my entire everything has been taken over by this feeling of wanting, to gather this newcomer up and hide him away from the world until I can take him apart piece by piece until I've discovered all the ways under his skin.

And its exhilarating.

But then he goes faster than he came and he waves over his shoulder to Changkyun, promising to be back tomorrow and my world slants back in again, like I've been liberated from some kind of curse.

Kihyun asks if I'm okay and I tell him that of course I'm okay, taking his face in my hands across the table and letting my thumb trip over the subtle curve of his jaw.

Because now that boy is gone an Kihyun is all that matters again and everything is okay.

For now.

Because didn't he say he'd be back tomorrow?

%

%

%

Friday afternoon in a coffee shop, who's name I can't even remember as I sit in it.

Kihyun was surprised when I said I wanted to come back. Because sure the coffee was good, but it wasn't amazing, and Changkyun had a bit of an attitude problem.

But it ended up being fine, because Hansol served us today and he had nothing but wide smiles for us, even when he had to dig into the back of the fridge for almond milk because Hyun is lactose intolerant.

As a music producer I'm still struggling with my career,but the ten dollar tip probably meant more to him going over the counter than it meant to me, where it had been sitting in this exact pair of jeans for weeks and had been through the wash at least twice.

Sitting, a booth this time, away from the hubbub of the one other person in the store, with a clear view of the door.

I'm not sure when conversation starts -never quite sure with Kihyun, it always just seems to happen- and somehow I've let it turn to our families, a topic that sours my mood.

Hyun talks about how his mother called him late last night, when I was in my 'studio' working on a track for a company I hoped was going to pick me up full time.

He talks about how she wanted him to come home. How it was never hers, or his fathers intent for him to run away to Busan with me. How if he really wanted to be a doctor, then they could pass on the family business to his sister.

Guilt tactics, again. Nothing new.

I might be distracted but this is important because it sounds like his parents are trying to take Kihyun away from me. So I draw my focus away from the door and ask him the important questions.

About me. What did they say about me and the feelings they thought he had about me? What did they say about the time they caught us almost three years ago, tangled together on his bed because Kihyun thought he liked men and he just had to be sure.

Did they apologize? Did they accept him? Did they agree to let him come home even if he had a man by his side where they would rather there be a woman?

Kihyun and I may not be a couple but he's a part of me and I can't see him break again.

Not after last time when he kissed me in front of his parents and said goodbye. When his father slapped him across the face, heavy antique ring dragging over his skin and splitting his delicate lip. When Kihyun had bled. I had seen red.

When I seemed to black out and coming to Kihyun was pulling me, screaming, off his father who lay beneath my hands, face black and bloody, shoulder of his Armani suit torn beneath my too long fingernails and gouges in the skin it revealed.

When his father spat on my face, told us to get out of his sight and never come back or he would have the police on our asses faster than we could apologize.

Not like I would apologize, if I ever had the chance, to see him again I'd finish what I started that night when he made _my Kihyun_ bleed.

Of course I remind myself, that's all in the past and Hyunnie is safe with me now, and if the look in his eyes is anything to go by, he's never planning on leaving.

He says that he talked to his mother about that, says that she said it was fine as long as he doesn't do anything about it. He could come home, graduate med school on his parents dime and live the platinum plated life they'd always wanted for him.

All he has to do is hide who he is.

Of course, he says, he hung up on her and he's not even thinking about going back. He just wanted me to know it had happened.

And that's my Hyunnie. So honest, so gentle and calm and soft. He sees me remembering that night and holds my hand, thumb soothing over a random scar on my wrist as we fall back into silence.

I almost forget the everything else of the world because this moment is so good.

But then the jingle bells on the door ring and in walks the boy again, only this time everything is worse because he's even prettier than I remembered.

Even from across the room his skin holds an ethereal glow and I know that if I touched it it would be so, so soft.

And he goes up to the counter and talks with Changkyun again and dammit if the barista doesn't slip down another notch in my books as he reaches across the counter and punches the boy lightly in the arm.

It's a jest I'm sure but his face twinges slightly when the fist makes contact and I want to stand up and rip out Changkyun's spine.

But I don't.

Because Kihyun is still holding my hand and when he feels me tense he starts to hum. Because he knows how I get away from myself, and he knows how to bring me back.

I watch him until he leaves and that's fine except when he calls back to tell Changkyun -once again- that he'll be back tomorrow.

Damn.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love seeing things where the aren't and I'm a major fan of tossing different mental issues onto people.  
> For me Minhyuk is a really clingy and adorable idol, he loves skinship and is super touchy with everyone in the best way possible.  
> But for me at times he seems to get a bit too clingy, a little too obsessed, his smile gets this edge to it that I find fascinating.  
> So this was born.  
> This is just chapter one so keep that in mind, and Shownu will make his cameo probably later rather than sooner.


End file.
